


Братец Лис

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, fox!Thomas, kind of fairy tale, owl!Newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Томас и Ньют присматривают за глэйдерами. Ах да, а еще получилось так, что Томас - лис, а Ньют - сова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Лиса глэйдеры обнаружили в самый первый день, когда они еще даже не были глэйдерами, а были просто кучкой перепуганных мальчишек, которые не помнили ничего, кроме собственных имен.

Ну как — обнаружили. Лис сам вышел им навстречу, нисколько не испугавшись людей, деловито обнюхал каждого, а потом развернулся, взмахнув рыжим хвостом, и неспешно потрусил в сторону поляны. Алби переглянулся с ребятами, пожал плечами и последовал за лисом — не стоять же у этого дурацкого ящика, как истуканы, — а остальные гуськом поплелись за ними.

Ручным лис не был. Диким, впрочем, тоже. Он отирался поблизости, с любопытством наблюдая, как ребята пытаются наладить быт, шеи курам не перегрызал, еду из кухни не воровал и вообще вел себя вполне прилично — но чересчур близко не подходил и в руки не давался. А раз в месяц, едва заслышав лязгающий звук, лис стрелой несся к поднимающемуся Ящику, чтобы встретить новичка раньше Алби.

Свою собственную невидимую границу лис переступил четыре месяца спустя, когда Минхо понесло в Лабиринт. Жалобно тявкнув, он вцепился в зубами в штанину и трепал ее, не давая Минхо и шагу ступить, пока тот не сгреб его в охапку и не понес прочь от Лабиринта. Лис моментально успокоился и затих, прижавшись к груди.

— Да вы совсем с этим зверем помешались, — возмутился Гэлли, который лиса почему-то недолюбливал.

— А он ведь прав, — задумчиво сказал Алби.

— Конечно, я прав, — сказал Гэлли.

— Да не ты, — отмахнулся от него вожак. — Лис прав. Соваться туда в одиночку — идиотизм, Минхо. Надо собраться группой, едой запастись, водой. И идти с утра, а не на ночь глядя.

Лис вскинул голову и посмотрел на Минхо, все еще прижимавшего его к своей груди: слушай, мол, шенк дело говорит. А ночью лис залез к Минхо в гамак и свернулся у него в ногах, словно испугавшись, что тот все-таки сбежит в Лабиринт. Хотя бежать было некуда — ворота, как всегда, закрылись на ночь, и из-за высоких стен доносились леденящие кровь звуки.

Перед самым рассветом из леса вылетела сова, уселась на шест, к которому был привязан гамак Минхо, и пристально уставилась на лиса, мирно спавшего в ногах у мальчишки.

«Томас!»

Лис поднял одно ухо — что, в общем-то, было совершенно бесполезно, потому что голос совы звучал у него в голове.

«Томми!»

Лис все-таки соизволил поднять морду и посмотрел на сову.

«Я же просил больше не называть меня так».

«А раньше тебе нравилось».

«Раньше я не был долбаной лисой».

Лис — Томас — мягко спрыгнул на землю и пошел в сторону леса. Сова полетела за ним.

«А как мне тебя называть? Братец Лис? Только не бросай меня в терновый куст, Братец Лис!»

«Ньют, хватит, а? И без этого тошно».

«Хорошо, _Томас_. Не хочешь мне рассказать, почему сегодня не явился?»

Добежав до огромного старого дерева, увитого плющом, Томас юркнул в нору между корнями, будто пытаясь уйти от разговора — вот только некуда на самом деле было уходить, Ньют достал бы его где угодно. Ньют сел на ветку и терпеливо ждал ответа.

«Решил убедиться, что Минхо никуда не побежит в одиночку», — сдался Томас.

«Ворота закрыты».

«А вдруг попытается через стену перелезть?»

«Не попытается. Томас, Минхо не такой. Вот ты непременно попытался бы — убежать в Лабиринт, перелезть через стену, поднять революцию. Минхо не попытается. Они утром собрались идти?»

«Да. Полетишь с ними?»

«Конечно. Должен же кто-то проследить за этими балбесами. А тебе не стоит в Лабиринт соваться».

«Ну да, куда бедной маленькой лисоньке тягаться с гриверами, она же не может улететь от них, как большая и смелая сова».

«Да какая муха тебя сегодня... погоди, с гриверами?»

«Они назвали их гриверами, ага. По-моему, очень остроумно».

«По-моему, ты к ним привязался. Скоро будешь просить почесать тебе пузико».

«Да пошел ты, Ньют».

Ньют ничего не ответил, а через полминуты раздалось хлопанье крыльев. Томас знал, что совы летают бесшумно, так что это, наверное, был совиный эквивалент хлопанья дверью. Томас вылез из норы, встряхнулся и побежал к воротам. В Лабиринт соваться он действительно не собирался, но проводить ребят стоило.

К исследованию Лабиринта ребята, судя по всему, подошли ответственно и возвращаться не спешили. С приближением вечера Томасу все труднее было удержаться от того, чтобы начать в панике наматывать круги по Глэйду или улечься в воротах со скорбным видом, положив морду на передние лапы. Вместо этого он отправился на кухню — Котелок питал к лису слабость и даже иногда его подкармливал. Вот и сейчас он выдал Томасу кусок сырого мяса.

Скажи Томасу кто-нибудь полгода назад, что он будет радоваться куску сырого мяса — поднял бы на смех. Полгода назад строение голосовых связок Томаса еще позволяло ему смеяться.

Когда вечером группа глэйдеров наконец вернулась из Лабиринта — даже с некоторым запасом времени — Томас встретил их у ворот и немного покрутился рядом, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Посчитав свой долг на этом выполненным, он отправился в лес, чтобы поразмяться и встретиться с Ньютом. 

Ньют сидел на «их» дереве с мышью в клюве и, похоже, как раз собирался поужинать.

«Поделиться?»

Очень в духе Ньюта — предложить другу разделить с ним единственную мышь.

«Ешь. Меня Котелок мясом угостил».

«О-о-о, мясом угостил, говоришь? А потом потрепал по холке? Почесал за ушком?»

«Хватит ерничать. У меня такое ощущение, будто ты завидуешь».

«А я и завидую», — честно признался Ньют.

«Так покажись им. Уверен, они будут в восторге от ручной совы. Ручная лиса их уже не удивляет, даже новички привыкают ко мне за день-другой».

«Болван. Я не тебе завидую, а им».

Томас сел на задние лапы и вопросительно наклонил голову.

«Потому что они могут потрепать тебя по холке, Томми, — пояснил Ньют. — Почесать за ушком. А я — нет».

В подтверждение своих слов он раскрыл одно крыло, потом сложил его обратно и нахохлился.

«Запретная тема номер двадцать семь, — ответил Томас, скрываясь в норе. — Мы же договорились это не обсуждать».

«А я вот хочу обсудить, — упрямился Ньют. — Я очень хочу это обсудить. Я устал. Я задолбался. Я даже покончить с собой не смогу, если вдруг меня посетит такое желание. Можешь представить себе сову, которая пытается покончить с собой? Вот я тоже не могу».

«Тебя никто не заставлял. В отличие от меня, у тебя был выбор».

«На самом деле — не было».

Когда одного из Бегунов ужалил гривер, Томасу пришлось пережить вынужденное изгнание, потому что Гэлли на нервах — ужаленный Бегун был его другом — закатил скандал:

— А может, это и не гривер был вовсе, а просто ваш бешеный лис его покусал!

Большинство глэйдеров, конечно, смотрели на Гэлли, будто на умалишенного, а Минхо даже пальцем у виска покрутил. Но Томас решил не испытывать судьбу и что есть духу припустил в лес, отчаянно надеясь, что ребята догадаются использовать сыворотку, которую им прислали после первого похода в Лабиринт.

Неделю Томас прятался в норе между корней дерева и старался лишний раз не высовываться. Ньют исправно носил ему мышей, но в разговор вступить не пытался — явно о чем-то размышлял. Если Томасу для того, чтобы переварить какую-либо информацию, нужно было проговорить свои выкладки вслух в присутствии оппонента, то Ньют предпочитал все обдумывать в одиночестве.

В конце концов Томас не выдержал и напрямую поинтересовался у Ньюта, о чем он думает.

«У них все идет не совсем так, как надо. Мне это не нравится».

«По-моему, отлично у них все идет, — не согласился Томас. — Быт наладили. Обязанности распределили. Иерархию выстроили. В Лабиринт ходят организованно. Все как и прогнозировали. Что тебе еще нужно?»

«Ну вот... у них есть иерархия, но нет какой-то общности, что ли. Есть лидер, которого они слушаются, но нет человека, который бы их объединил. Как... как клей!»

«Не знаю, по-моему, ты заморачиваешься», — лениво подумал Томас и свернулся клубком. Скучать в норе оказалось утомительно, и ему все время хотелось спать.

А наутро Ньют пропал, как будто в воздухе растворился. Как будто его и не было вовсе. Томас обежал весь Глэйд, обнюхал каждый уголок, но Ньюта и след простыл. Улететь он не мог — Томас с Ньютом были заперты здесь, как и глэйдеры, и даже наличие крыльев не давало Ньюту возможности выбраться, они это уже проверяли. Несколько страшных минут Томас думал, что Ньют все-таки нашел способ покончить с собой в обличье совы, но потом все-таки решил верить в то, что его друг на это неспособен. Слишком уж горькой была мысль о Ньюте, доведенном до _такого_ отчаянья.

Расстроенный, Томас свернулся в гамаке Минхо.

— О, ты вернулся, Братец Лис, — радостно поприветствовал его хозяин гамака, беря лиса на руки. — А мы уже думали, ты насовсем от нас убежал. Не бойся, мы Гэлли вправили мозги, он тебя трогать больше не будет.

Томас благодарно лизнул Минхо в щеку, но легче ему не стало. Он попытался представить лису, пытающуюся покончить с собой. Не получилось.

В очередной раз услышав скрежет поднимающегося Ящика, Томас, вопреки обыкновению, не побежал встречать новичка. Он вообще в последнее время старался держаться подальше от глэйдеров. Наблюдать — наблюдал, но из полуручного лиса снова превратился в лиса, который гуляет сам по себе, и даже угощение из рук Котелка не принимал.

Алби сам привел новенького к Томасу — познакомиться.

— А это наш Братец Лис.

Томас узнал Ньюта сразу же, несмотря на то, что с момента их последней встречи — настоящей, до Глэйда — Ньют подрос, раздался в плечах, а длинные кудри сменила растрепанная короткая стрижка.

«Ньют, — попытался позвать Томас. — Ньют, ты меня слышишь?»

Ньют присел на корточки возле лиса, потрепал его по холке, а потом почесал за ухом.

— Привет, дружок.

И тут Томас не выдержал, ткнулся носом в ладонь, начал вылизывать пальцы — узнай, узнай меня, пожалуйста, это же я, Томми, я даже позволю тебе называть меня Томми, только узнай.

— Похоже, ты ему понравился, — рассмеялся Алби.

— Братец Лис, говоришь? — переспросил Ньют, продолжая рассеянно гладить Томаса.

— Ага. Он ни на какие клички не хочет отзываться, поэтому и зовем его просто Лис. Или Братец Лис.

— Ну что, приятно познакомиться, Братец Лис, — улыбнулся Ньют.

Томас заскулил и снова уткнулся носом ему в ладонь.

Когда Ньют стал Бегуном и впервые должен был отправиться в Лабиринт, Томас увязался провожать. Обычно он останавливался в нескольких шагах от ворот и ждал, пока Бегуны скроются за поворотом, но в этот раз попытался проскользнуть в ворота вслед за ними. Однако Ньют, смеясь, подхватил его на руки и вынес из Лабиринта.

— Не стоит тебе в Лабиринт соваться, дружок, — укоризненно сказал он. — Подожди нас здесь, мы вечером вернемся.

Томас покорно улегся на траву и со скорбным видом положил морду на передние лапы.

Он будет ждать столько, сколько надо.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неожиданно написавшийся драббл-сиквел)

Минхо был совершенно уверен в том, что лис оказался в Глэйде не случайно. Во-первых, в Глэйде не было других животных, если не считать домашнего скота да мышей, на которых лис охотился. (Правда, Фрайпан клялся, что пару раз видел в лесу сову.) Во-вторых, в Глэйде вообще никто и ничто не оказывалось случайно.

А еще Минхо был совершенно уверен в том, что лис куда умнее, чем кажется. Первые подозрения у него появились после того, как лис не дал ему отправиться в Лабиринт в одиночестве и без подготовки, а окончательно он утвердился в этой мысли, когда в Глэйде появился Ньют и лис привязался к нему с первых дней, став совершенно ручным. Эта привязанность больше напоминала человеческую дружбу, чем преданность животного хозяину, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

После первого похода Ньюта в Лабиринт лис больше не пытался за ним увязаться. Он каждое утро неизменно провожал Бегунов до ворот и каждый вечер встречал их, но никогда не выходил за ворота и не пытался остановить идущих в Лабиринт ребят. Никогда — за исключением одного случая.

Ньют в то утро словно встал не с той ноги. Он был необычно молчалив, а на лице застыло выражение какой-то хмурой решительности, которое Минхо не мог понять. Лис тоже вел себя непривычно: ластился к Ньюту больше обычного, путался в ногах, метался из стороны в сторону, а когда Ньют закончил экипироваться и собрался направился к Лабиринту, встал на задние лапы и уперся передними ему в ноги, словно не пуская.

Ньют попытался взять лиса на руки и успокоить, но тот неожиданно уперся, оскалил зубы и цапнул Ньюта за пальцы — не больно, но ощутимо, как будто предупреждая. Минхо несколько минут наблюдал за их возней — ни один не решался применить силу, но и отступать, судя по всему собирался. 

— Ньют, может, тебе не стоит сегодня ходить в Лабиринт? — предложил Минхо. На секунду ему самому показалось абсурдным то, что он принимает сторону животного, но чутье Братца Лиса еще не разу не подводило.

Лис тявкнул, как будто соглашаясь, и попытался зализать им самим искусанные пальцы. Ньют как-то сник, погрустнел и кивнул, не говоря ни слова.

В тот день в Лабиринт отправилось на одного глэйдера меньше. А много месяцев спустя Ньют рассказал Томасу, что однажды его посетила мысль о самоубийстве, и только благодаря Братцу Лису она так и осталась мыслью.


End file.
